Eyes Glowing or Turning Colors
Heroes get Eyes Glowing or Turning Colors. Here are examples, when they are angered there eyes can change color or glow. If they are transforming there eyes can do that. In complete transformation you can full see their eyes when they start transforming. Sometimes if they go berserk their eyes are red or they will glow. Even if they are hungry their eyes can turn to a different color. Examples: * Gohan and Goku and Vegeta when they transformed into a great ape they have glowing red eyes. Also when they start transforming their eyes become pink color but it didn't shown Vegeta with pink eyes at all, but Gohan and Goku has this. * Danny Phantom his eyes turn green and glowing when he's angered or transformed. * Edward Cullen his eyes are gold but he use to have red eyes when he was a newborn, but whenever he's hungry his eyes turn pure black. * Johnny Blaze when he transforms into Ghost Rider his whole eyes turn nothin' but pure black with no pupils. * Sam Manson when she was going through the transformation of a dragon her eyes become slit and it becomes red with anger. * Sci-Twi when she transforms into Midnight Sparkle her eyes are a glowing light blue with light blue-glasses on her face. * Fluttershy when Twilight Sparkle turned the Vampire Fruit Bats to not eat the apples this made a twist in Fluttershy which makes her into Flutterbat. She has lots of vampire traits and stuff as well with the red eyes. * Ichigo Kurosaki whenever his inner hollow wants out his right eye turns black with yellow eyeball, then, when he full turns his right face still has the same thing when his inner hollow wants out or it will be glowing yellow while his left is the same thing with the hollow coming out. Then, when he in his devil-like hollow form his eyes are a glowing yellow. * Sumire whenever she's in her berserk mode her eyes turn red and she laughs manically. * Nero when he's in his devil form his eyes are glowing red. * Princess Luna when she transform into Nightmare Moon, her eyes are slit and her eyes are a teal glowing color. * Rarity when she's been corrupted by the shadows they turned her into Nightmare Rarity. Nightmare Rarity her eyes are slit and her eyes are a light blue glowing eyes. * Zarya Moonwolf when she uses the Dragon book and wanted revenge on everyone on her list. The spell didn't work but it actually did which transforms her into a revenge beast with yellow glowing eyes. * Rex when Professor Screweye gives them a revert back medicine. Rex became his older self, a bloodthirsty beast with slit green eyes. * Peter Rumancek when he transforms into a wolf his eyes will turn yellow. But if he transformed without the full moon too many times he will turn into a vargulf. He actually turned into a vargulf the last and final show of Hemlock Grove. When he in this form his eyes are a weird yellow color. * When Styigan turned into the Pony of Shadows his eyes were black before completely turning into the Pony of Shadows. In his complete transformation his eyes are pure glowing white. * When Kida merged with the Heart of Atlantis, she became crystallized and her eyes becomes glowing light blue color. * Aleu eyes started glowing into a yellow glow when she looked at the bear and saw the cliff down below in his mind. * When K.O. first turned into T.K.O., his eyes glowed purple. Quotes: Gallery: IMG_0037.JPG|Gohan in Great Ape Form angered. Edward Cullen hungry which makes his eyes turn black.JPG|Edward Cullen hungry which turns his eyes to gold to black. IMG_0282.JPG|Johnny Blaze fully transformed into Ghost Rider, riding his motorcycle. IMG_0283.JPG|Danny Phantom angry IMG_0284.PNG|Sam Manson undergoing transformation into a raging dragon IMG_0291.PNG|Sci-Twi transformed into Midnight Sparkle IMG_0293.JPG|Fluttershy as Flutterbat IMG_0219.PNG|Gohan's eyes turn pink about to transform into a Great Ape IMG_0340.JPG|Sumire's berserk mode going for the kill. IMG_0345.JPG|Nero devil trigger and true form. IMG_0403.JPG|Rex angered of when found out that Professor Screweye tricked him. IMG_0775.JPG|A merged Kida opening her glowing light blue eyes. IMG_0779.JPG|Aleu eyes start glowing when she entered the bear's mind. Nega K.O..png|K.O. becoming T.K.O. for the first time with glowing eyes. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts